


a place to call home - margaery tyrell

by sanssstark



Series: (we are all looking for) a place to call home [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Part of the (we are all looking for) a place to call home universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanssstark/pseuds/sanssstark
Summary: Part of the (we are all looking for) a place to call home universe.OneShots from the Universe from Margaery Tyrell's Point of View.





	a place to call home - margaery tyrell

**Author's Note:**

> set during chapters 15 through 19. 
> 
> warning: brief scene with marital rape. If that triggers you, please skip the last section. also marg is pretty racist but that is in-universe canon so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

She has only heard tales of the North – of men and women whose life has been sketched by the hardship of living in a land of eternal winter, of men and women closer to beasts than any modicum of man Margaery would recognize. She could scarcely imagine living in a land such as the North, without tourneys and festivals and all the frivolous joys Margaery has come to expect.

When Grandmother announces the Starks have announced they will come south for Highgarden’s Tourney, Margaery truly does not know what to expect. She half expects the Starks to be as wild as the tales – men and women of nobility only in name. Grandmother tells her not to judge solely on the stories, retelling the tale of Lyanna Stark at the Tourney of Harrenhal, and when even Grandmother judges a girl as pretty, Margaery suspects the girl in question truly was pretty. Still, Margaery cannot believe any Northerner could have inspired the Crown Prince of the Realm to first crown her Queen of Love and Beautiful and then secondly spirit her away from all her family and essentially start a war for her.

All those rather unkind thought are gone when Margaery sees Sansa Stark for the first time. If Lyanna Stark was only a fraction as pretty and beautiful as Sansa Stark, then she could finally understand why Lyanna Stark had been the start to a civil war.

In general, the Starks are not the wild men and women Margaery had pictured.

Lord Stark was certainly solemn and late to smile, secreted away in a solar with the Hand of the King, whom Margaery later learned had been his foster father. The man is tall, and lithe rather than broad or strongly muscled, but Margaery cannot deny that he is a lordly, and almost handsome man. Or perhaps he would be handsome if he were not always dressed in such dreadfully dour clothes.

His children are all very different. They are only 3 of the 5 trueborn, Margaery learns later, but the girls differ strongly from each other, and while the boy looks most like his eldest sister they do not truly look as alike one another as Margaery and Loras do.

Sansa Stark is beautiful. She is still young and will, with all probability, grow only more beautiful with age. She looks so little like her father, Margaery had first thought Lord Edmure Tully her father at first before she had been corrected by Grandmother. Margaery is a little unsettled that Sansa Stark is taller than her already. The girl is only 12 years old, but all coltish limbs and a recent growth spurt had clearly taken a toll on her available dresses. They were all just a little too short to be proper.

As much as Sansa Stark does not look like her father, Arya Stark does. She shares Lord Stark’s straight brown hair and gray eyes, dour face and height. Grandmother swears the girl looks very much like Lyanna Stark had, which lowers Margaery’s consideration of Rhaegar’s decision to start a civil war over her again, but mayhaps the girl with the Stark look will grow prettier with age. It has been known to happen. Margaery sees much less of little Arya Stark than she does of her sister, but from what she can tell, the younger girl enjoys the feminine arts much less than her sister.

The youngest, Bran, is still a child in truth and Margaery barely sees him. Her brothers however report him standing by while they train with the master of arms. He is of the Tully look too, though his hair is many shades darker than his sister’s vibrant hair and Margaery wonders if his hair will be more brown than red when he comes of age. Loras’s hair too had been blonde as a child and had darkened considerably with age.

In all, none of the Starks seemed like the beasts of the tale of the North. They seemed like considerably proper nobles, whose life perhaps was not filled with as much luxuries as the Tyrells. They seemed perfectly capable, which worried Margaery, and Grandmother, for Margaery was still very much expectant to marry Joffrey, but if Lord Stark worked his connections to both the Hand and the King it was more than likely that the Prince would marry Sansa Stark. Margaery could not even begrudge the move of neither the Crown nor the North, for a relationship between the Crown and the daughter of the Warden of the largest kingdom in the realm would only be a boon for the realm.

Luckily for Margaery, Sansa Stark seems supremely uninterested in the Crown Prince. While she speaks pretty words about fancying him, Margaery does not see her eyes fixed upon him with any kind of joy, nor does Lady Sansa even notice his presence at times. If that will make Margaery Queen, she is all for it, but it is still a queer thing for Margaery expects every noble girl to want to marry the next King.

 

+

 

Later Margaery wonders if Sansa Stark had no interest in the former Crown Prince because she knew of Cersei Lannisters infidelity. It would certainly explain why the Starks had no interest in betrothing their children to any of the King.

Margaery does not care, for she still will be Queen – married to King Robert rather than his son. She does not particularly look forward to any part of the marriage but the crown atop of her head, and the knowledge that King Robert’s predilect towards drink and food would drive him into the grave sooner rather than later. If that made Margaery’s children climb the throne quicker, Margaery would not protest.

Her wedding is beautiful. She herself is beautiful. The sept is beautiful. The guests are beautiful. The King is not beautiful, but he graces to smile and is in his cups quickly enough to not notice most of what Margaery does. She wonders if this is an omen about what is to come, her husband drunk each night and Margaery aching for any kind of conversation.

She watches as Loras spins ladies around on the floor, before asking Sansa Stark for a dance. The Starks are all dressed in better finery than they had worn at Highgarden. Perhaps it is explained by the more formal occasion, but Margaery still bristles at the perceived insult to her family and Highgarden.

She continues to watch as Oberyn Martell cuts in and the two seem to talk all the while they dance. Margaery wonders what a Dornish Lord and a Northern Lady might talk about, but then the unkind thought that they are both savages crosses Margaery’s mind. Perhaps two savages will have more to talk about than two of the nobility.

She startles when they both look over at them, her and the King, and she wonders what in the Gods they could have talked about to have such peculiar expressions on their faces. Lady Sansa looks almost sad, while Prince Oberyn only looks at her for a moment, before turning his eyes on the lady he dances with. There is an undeniable expression of curiosity on his face as he looks at Lady Sansa and then he smiles.

What a strange thing Margaery thinks.

 

++

 

She winces as the oaf atop of her moves her inches up the bed, trying to thrust inside her. He groans, though not the pleasured kind, but rather that of a man about to do something unfortunate and he falls to one elbow, landing so close to her. Margaery looks away, just praying that this will be over soon. She has had sex before. This is not pleasurable in any way.

Robert groans again and the veins on his face pop out as he turns bright red and he nearly crushes her as he raises one hand to his chest. There is a moment in which Margaery stares at him in undisguised horror, before his entire body loses all tension and he falls atop of her, crushing the air out of her lungs.


End file.
